Competition can bring out the worst in people
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Rachel is stressing out over wining the Duet competition, Puck is doing little to help make wining even possible. After the two of them get into a fight, Finn offers to be her partner. Noah is far from happy when he finds out. This contains SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A PUCK AND RACHEL SPANKING FANFIC UMMM YEAH CONTAINS SPANKING ODVIOUSLY IF IT'S NOT UR THING THEN PLEASE DON'T READ ANYWAY SET DURING THE DUETS COMPETITION, I HATED THAT PUCK AND FINN WHERE ONLY TOGETHER FOR SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME AND SO IF THEY STUCK TOGETHER I THINK THIS IS HOW THINGS WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT.**

Rachel's Pov

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong! It's a high note and your coming out completely flat!" I lectured. "If we are going to win this duets competition then I need you to focus!"

We where staying after school rehearsing, I of course was flawless but Puck wasn't paying attention, he half sang half mumbled the lyrics and wasn't even trying at all. Puck glanced up at me annoyed and threw the sheet music on the floor.

"This is stupid! I'm not singing this dumb ass song to win a free trip to Breadsticks." He yelled. I glared at him, not appreciating his attitude.

"That song is not stupid. It's a beautiful love balled that of course you would know nothing about." I snapped. "And I don't even care about going to that disgusting restaurant. I only want to win and you_"

"Are you crazy? Breadsticks is awesome. And the last time I took you, I didn't even hear a thank you. All you did was yell at me the whole ride back."

"That's because you refused to pay! You can't give the waiter money from you're monopoly set and expect it to cover the check!" I yelled, instantly remembering the mortifying day that had happened. I wanted to crawl under a hole and die that day.

"Whatever Rachel." He replied and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "And just where do you think you're going?" I asked, watching as Puck headed toward the door.

"I have a football game. Winning, so we can go to the state champ, is more important then learning the lyrics to A_s long as your mine._" He said and then left, slamming the door shut.

I stared after Noah in shock. I couldn't believe he had left rehearsal. I sighed to myself and picked back up the scattered pieces of paper that were thrown on the floor. After a few minutes I gathered my things headed outside and into the football Field.

I didn't need to practice the song at all. I had know the entire _Wicked_ soundtrack by heart. Even if Kurt hadn't thrown the diva off when we had both sung _Defying Gravity_. I was sure that I still would have won.

Walking over to the bleachers I sat down and pulled out my book we where assigned to read in my English class. Puck waved at me and I looked at him with an icy glare. I was not forgiving him that easily.

Soon the game started and the bleachers where crowded with people. I was about halfway through with the last chapter but that was when I was interrupted by Puck yelling in glee as he scored a touchdown.

The crowd bursted into cheers and applause. I glanced up to look at the scoreboards.

1 to 0

Impressive.

I continued on with my reading not in the least moved by the win. I could quite frankly care less. "Did you see that?" Puck asked as he came running up the bleachers and stood next to me. "Well don't you have anything to say?" He asked smugly.

"Like what?" I answered back harshly.

I scoffed, did he really think that I was going to fawn over him just because he won the game. I was most defiantly not Brittney or Santana.

"I don't know how about you're awesome for scoring that touchdown, leading our crappy team into the state finals, something along the lines of that." Puck guessed as I laughed. "Yeah right. Why on earth would I congratulate you when I'm still pissed that you wouldn't even try to learn a song today?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at my remark. "Is that stupid competition the one and only thing that you care about? I just won the game and the least you could do is be happy for me, instead of bitching and moaning about that song! I bet any amount of money that if I was Finn right now you would be damn near ecstatic."

"Could you be any more of a ass?" I yelled, as I grabbed my backpack and shoved past him making my way inside the school. I wiped angrily at my face as tears began to fall. I was starting to have a mental breakdown as I reached the girls bathroom.

I couldn't believe Puck would actually go there. He knew damn well that I was over Finn, and yet he proceeded to throw my former crush in my face. After about 20 minutes my Father called me and said he was waiting outside. I sighed and slashed cold water onto my face before trudging outside.

As I left the building the cold November air hit me, I wrapped my hoodie tightly around me as I headed towards my Dad's black SUV. I answered their questions about the game in one word responses. I really wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

We reached the house and I went in. Grabbing a pop tart from the kitchen I went inside my room and plopped down onto my bed.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Finn. We had sort of become friends since we broke up. After Jesse went back to vocal adrenaline, Finn and I tried to make things work out. But I couldn't get over the fact that I was always going to be second best to him. He still wasn't over Quinn yet and I wasn't going to stick around waiting for him to be.

Puck and I started re dating again and I couldn't be happier. Although Puck seemed like a mean self centered bully, he really was caring and soft on the inside. But most of the time he could be a complete jerk, like today for instance. I told Finn all about my bad day. It was nice to talk to him seeing I haven't in so long. Puck and Finn where still not on a friendly basis ever since Finn found out he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby. He responded by saying.

_Hey Rach. I told you that dating Puck was a bad idea. Just forget about him ok? Screw Puck, I'll be you Duet partner alright? Meet me tomorrow after school so we can practice. See you tomorrow._

I smiled to myself, and responded, telling him that it was a deal and that I'd meet up with him to practice the song. I was going to hang out with Finn, win the duet competition and on top of that get my mind of of Puck.

Puck would no doubt be furious if he knew I was spending time with Finn. But I was going to keep that a secret. Puck would never have to know and so what could possibly go wrong?

**URGH I'M SOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOO SLOW I PROMISE THINGS WILL PICK UP NXT CHAPPIE LOL AND DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE SPANKING IN LATTER CHAPS. ANYWAY I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YALL THINK ABOUT THIS AND SO PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.! AFTER THIS I'LL BE DOING A WILL AND APRIL SPANKFIC AND A WILL AND RACHEL IF ANYONE HAS A PAIRING THEYD WANT ME TO DO THEN PLZ TELL ME ANY WHO PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP I HOPE U LIKE IT! THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IF ITS NOT UR THING THEN DNT READ. I SADLY DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE LYRICS TO AS LONG AS UR MINE FROM THE SOUNDTRACK WICKED. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID THNX SOOO MUCH TO SIBASUNNY UR AWSOME I LOV YA GURL!**

Rachel's pov

"So are you ready?" I asked Finn as I entered the Glee rehearsal room as soon as last period ended. Finn greeted me with a smile. "Yeah sure. What song are we going to do?" He asked.

"As long as your mine." I answered, getting the lyrics out of my bag and handing it to him. He smirked and started to sing.

The song went on without a hitch and I couldn't help but admire Finn's singing voice, it was completely different then voice was softer and he really gave it his all when he preformed, unlike a certain someone who couldn't care less whether he messed up a lyric or two.

As the song ended I found that we where in an awkward situation.

"Um... This is the part where we're supposed to kiss." I stated hesitantly. Finn's eyes widened and glanced around the room uncertainly. "D-Do you want to?" He asked eagerly. "Finn, I'm with Puck and even though he's a total jerk most of the time, I still love him. And it wouldn't be fair of me to betray him by kissing you.

He looked crestfallen but shrugged at the minor rejection."Okay you're my friend Rachel, even though I still have feelings for you, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything. Okay?"

"Sure Finn." I replied with a smile, glad that he agreed. "We are so going to win this!" Finn stated with a smile.

"I know." I replied smugly. We hive fived and headed out the room.

I went to my locker to grab my jacket but stopped when I saw a rose with a black bow taped to my locker. There was a note it read;

_I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, Can you please forgive me? I promise that I'll make it up to you. Come over to my house after your done rehearsing. I have a surprise for you. _

_-Puck_

I stood there for about five minutes completely shocked. Puck had never done anything this nice or romantic before. I swooned as I sniffed the rose and tucked the note into my pocket.

I hoped on the bus that lead me to pucks house. The mbta bus pulled up to a stop right in front of his house. I knocked on the door and waited outside for a few seconds until he swung the door open. I couldn't help but stare at puck with complete awe when I saw what he was wearing.

Puck was dressed up as the scarecrow from the _Wizard Of Oz_ a.k.a Fiyero. "The song isn't stupid. And I will gladly go dressed in this costume tomorrow and sing the whole entire song with a smile, Rachel I love you and I don't want to fight anymore. Please forgive me?" Puck asked.

I nodded my head as the tears started streaming down my face. I kissed him on the lips passionately, he broke the kiss reluctantly, to lead me inside his house. I gasped as we went into the kitchen.

The table was lit up with candles and there was two wine glasses full of Pepsi. On the counter was a box of pizza. Puck handed me a glass and tapped mine to his. "Cheers. To winning the competition." He said and chugged the glass.

I couldn't help but smile as he pulled out the chair for me to sit in and handed me a slice of pizza. As we ate, puck asked me millions of questions about the play _Wicked_ and when I responded he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say

How lucky was I to have puck as my boyfriend?

After a very heavy make out session. Puck announced that his mom and little sister would be coming hone soon. I smiled sadly and called my parents asking for my dad to pick me up.

Before leaving he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear "I cant wait for tomorrow. We're going to win and then ill be able to take you out on a real date." I tried my best to hide my guilt ridden expression.

My dads beeped the horn impatiently and I said a quick goodbye and kissed him before I left. I had completely forgotten that Finn was my partner in the competition until now.

What the hell was I going to do?

(At school the next day)

I tapped my foot nervously as I waited outside of Finn's science class. The day had surprisingly gone by fast and as hard as I tried to I couldn't get a hold of Finn.

I didn't see him at lunch and if I didn't find him fast enough there would be no way of telling him that we couldn't be partners. Glee rehearsal was about to start in a few minutes and I was getting getting more anxious by the second.

Glancing at my watch I noticed that I was going to be late. I sighed and headed over to the rehearsal room, praying that Finn had gotten sick or had detention, anything to keep him away today would most defiantly be in my favor.

I flung open the door and saw Finn siting in a chair waiting for jumped right up and walked over to me. Puck glanced at the two of us and put his arm protectively around me, leading me away from Finn.

Turning my head, I glanced apologetically at Finn. Mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Finn.

Mr. Schuester came inside the room and asked all of us who would like to go first. I bit my lip and looked around anxiously, hoping that he would pick anyone but Puck and Finn as they both waved their hands energetically.

"Alright... Puck you can go first." Mr Shue said with a smile, I slid down further in my chair, praying that I could disappear. "And who's you're partner?" He asked.

"Rachel." Puck answered happily. "And we're going to do a number from the _Wicked _soundtrack." He stated. I groaned and peeked over at Finn who had a dumbstruck expression plastered onto his face.

"Puck... Rachel is my partner." Finn said slowly shooting me a confused glance. Puck turned around and stared at me angrily. "Rachel what the hell is he talking about?" Puck demanded.

"I-I um." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I shot out of my chair and ran into the hallway. I felt someone grasp me by the arm and yank me backwards. I stumbled a bit as I lost my footing and I glared up to see an angry Puck.

"Why did Finn say that he was your partner!" He yelled. I looked down at the floor, determined not to answer. "Rachel I can't believe you! As soon as we had that fight I bet that was when you went running to Finn. Didn't you?"

I remained mute. Too mad and ashamed with myself to answer.

"That's it we're done. It's always going to be Finn. I'm never going to be good enough for you Rachel." Puck said and then he walked away. I grabbed onto his arm, trying to stop him.

"Puck you know that's not true. I love _you_ not Finn! And I'm sorry for what I did. It was selfish of me, I was acting like a complete brat and I just wanted to make you jealous so I agreed to be Finn's partner. Please forgive me." I plead, tears starting to spill down my cheeks.

Puck was silent but a few moments later he led me into the library, witch was deserted. He sat down on a table and pulled me into a hug. I clung onto him not wanting to ever let go.

"Rachel... I can't forgive you that easily. You _lied_ to me and did the one and only thing that you obviously knew would upset me just to push my buttons. I am tired of your selfish behavior and I swear that one way or another it has to stop." Right then and there Puck pulled me across his lap.

Before I could even register what was happening Puck's hand landed swiftly onto my backside. I howled out in pain and tried to escape my punishment.

This wasn't the first time I had found myself in this particular position. Puck had often grew tired of my diva-ish temper tantrums and our fights often resulted in this particular form of chastisement.

Of course he had never done this to me at in school, in a public setting or with people around. "Puck let me go!" I yelled, attempting to brake out of the punishment. What if someone heard?

He reined down smack after smack, never stopping once as I pled and asked for him to. "No chance Rachel. You deserve this." He said as he lifted up my skirt and started to smack down harder onto my underwear.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, determined not to yell.

"I can't believe that you would lie to me. I even dressed up as that stupid scarecrow just to please you Rachel. I know that you where upset with me after the fight we got into but instead of acting childish, we could have talked things out!" Puck said. I stopped struggling and gave up fighting, Clinging onto the desks end for support I started sobbing.

I imagined that my backside was at least a bright red by now. It felt as if someone had lit a match and tossed it right onto my ass. "Puck I'm so sorry." I cried my voice cracking from the constant sobs.

He ended the spanking and pulled me into a hug. Puck stroked my hair and kissed me all over my face, consoling me and doing everything to calm me down. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm really sorry that I had to do that."

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I know you are, but I also know that you only did it because I deserved it. I'm really sorry Puck for hurting you. Now lets go, we have a free trip to Breadsticks to win."

**SOOO THAT IS THE ENND YAAAAY LOL SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME 4EVER TO UPDATE ANYWAYZ I HOPE THAT U LIKE IT THE NEXT GLEE FIC I WILL BE DOING WILL ETHIER BE A SHUE AND APRIL OR SHUE AN RACHEL. I LOOOVED THIS WEEKS EPISODE IT WAS GR8T I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THE CHRISTMAS ONE LOL PLZ PLZ PLZ DN'T 4GET TO REVIEEWW!**


End file.
